legends_of_ogajifandomcom-20200214-history
Boas Freeman
Boas Freeman also known as Robolfos is the main protagonist of the second chapter of the Milo's Adventures series, and later transformed into the robotic Robolfos by Mojo Robins. He made a gradual fall from sanity after the creation of the Spinjitzu Club, as he was stressed out with being the head member, and then his transformation to Robolfos and defeat nearing the end of the chapter. Biography Early history Not much is known about Boas' early history except for the fact that he was a big fan of Team Waters, and that he attended the Ogaji School of Education and Self-Defense. It is also worth noting that he learned Spinjitzu from watching Team Waters on tv. Spinjitzu Club After Bamos and Team Waters disappeared, the people of Ogaji had become fearful that their doom was yet to come. So, in a pure act of innocence Boas Freeman created a club to teach people the art of Spinjitzu, a martial art that originated from Ninjago. Boas believed that if Bamos were to ever return, then he and his new team would use their power of Spinjitzu to subdue him. Unfortunately he didn’t get the turnout he had hoped for, and only four people joined on the first day. Two of those four people were the Master of Fire, Jackson, and the Master of Energy, Junior. The third person that joined- or rather, the third thing that joined was a snow monster who went by the name of Robert Nevican. Robert would be revealed later to be a cursed Master of Ice… The final person to join was a man named Mojo Robins. He was a notorious prince of the Desert that assassinated the King and Queen. Throughout the time Boas spent training the members of the club, he grew increasingly tired and anxious about leading them. He soon realized he was not meant to lead a group of people, and became very stressed out from then on. However, he was determined to make Ogaji a safer place, and never abandoned his position. After weeks of training, the four of these people learned the art of Spinjitzu from Boas, and Mojo was beginning to show his true self. Unbeknownst to the other four, Mojo was concocting a plan to overthrow the Royal Palace… He and his associate, Belkoff, had made plans after escaping the Desert to kill the Emperor and Empress of Ogaji, and become the kings of the whole island. Their plan, (which wasn’t very fool proof) was to learn Spinjitzu, and take over the palace with their new power. Once they had mastered Spinjitzu, they knew it was time to act. They kidnapped Boas, stole his car, and made their way to the Palace. On the way there, Belkoff (who was an astounding inventor) transformed Boas into a mechanical beast he called “Robolfos” He could control Robolfos with their remote control, and would use him to destroy the Palace. Robolfos was no longer the man he used to be. Boas was gone, and was never able to complete his wish to help the people... in fact, he did the opposite. When the other members of the Spinjitzu Club found out about Mojo’s plan, they quickly ascended towards the Palace. They met up with Mojo, Belkoff, and Robolfos a few miles from the castle, and dueled with them. Robolfos was a powerful creation, and ended up killing Robert. Now, being the only ones left, Jackson and Jr. combined their power and destroyed Robolfos, and Mojo and Belkoff fled. Students * Jr. * Jackson * Mojo * Mileen * Robert Race Boas is a Lizalfos, which is a lizard like humanoid species that originates from Hyrule, which is also the world where Link is from. He can also be described as half droid because of his transformation into Robolfos Description Boas is a scaly light green lizard with red eyes and a yellow and black cornea. He, strangely, has long red hair that he wears down. He likes to wear black sweaters, and black pants. His Robolfos design incorporates wires and metal tubes going through his black shirt, and a green belt is sashed around him to keep his shirt from falling off. He also wears a metal helmet that covers most of his face and mouth. His legs also now have jet boosters on them. Age Boas was probably around 22 when the Spinjitzu Club was first made, and only aged about four months over the course of Spinjitzu Club Personality Boas is a pure and wholesome kid who only wants Ogaji to be safe. He is timid, and rarely voices his opinions, but when it comes down to what's right he is open and vocal. He gets anxious easily, and sometimes can't handle too many people at once. Notes * Boas' name derives from the word 'boss.' This is due to his original name being Boss, and since that was too basic, it was changed to something else * Jackson once stated that if he were to have an elemental power, it would be compassion Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Spinjitzu Club Category:The Spinjitzu Club Members Category:2012 Category:Milo's Adventures